


What Religion Would Our Kids Be?

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Business in the office is back to normal.  Steve's off-the-wall question leads to other things; good things.





	What Religion Would Our Kids Be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happy29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/gifts).



> For Happy29. You inspire me to write and post and I cannot tell you how much you have done for my self-esteem. Thank you my friend. Your love and support is always appreciated. I love you!
> 
> I do not own nor pretend to own the characters of the show, Hawaii Five-O.

Steve walked into Danny’s office and took his place sitting on the desk so that Danny had to scoot his laptop over.  Steve wiggling his way into Danny’s personal space was nothing new.

“You told Grover it was my niece’s Christening.  It was a Confirmation.”  Danny looked up to Steve for his reaction.

“No I didn’t.  I told him Confirmation.  You know Lou, he gets a lot of things wrong.”  Steve looked at what Danny was typing but he didn’t find it interesting.

“No, I know you and you are a putz.”  Danny knew that those words would be the words to start the banter.

Steve was having none of it though.  “Whatever.  Anyway, I thought you were half Jewish.”

Danny had no idea where Steve was going with the question.  “I am.  My mother is Jewish. What does that have to do with anything?”

“But if your mother is Jewish, doesn’t that make you just full Jewish?”

“Not when your father is an Irish, Italian-Catholic fireman.”

“But you know the prayers and customs.  I’ve heard you say them.”  Steve brought his hands together in fake prayer.

Danny smacked Steve’s hands.  “My mother on occasion took us to the synagogue and you know, the grandparents.”

Steve acted like the smack did some damage but then paused to ask, “If we were married, would our kids be a quarter Jewish or half Jewish, since you are supposed to be Jewish?”

“What?”

“What-what?”

“First, there is no way on God’s green earth, I would ever marry you.  Second, it’s a little late in the game to be having children, don’t you think?”

“Okay I hear you, but let’s say you come to your senses and let’s say you do marry me?  And let’s say, we do have children, would they be Jewish?”

Danny got up from his chair and whispered into Steve’s ear, “I’m not sure if your Neanderthal hearing is working, but what does it matter anyway?”

Steve pushed Danny back into his chair.  “These are things that couples talk about before they get married.”

Danny was flabbergasted at the reasoning.  “What is the matter with you?  Did I not say, I would never marry you?”

“Why not?”  The question was simple and innocent enough.

“ _Why not,_ he asks?”  Danny looked up to ceiling as if God would somehow give him the answer.

Steve glanced up and then realized what he was doing.  “Just consider this, we are partners at work, in life, why wouldn’t we be partners in love?”

Danny pondered the idea for a second but was brought back into the conversation when Steve continued.

“So, let’s say we get married and then have children.”

Danny processed the comment.  “Did you just propose?”

“What if I did?  But you didn’t answer the question?”

“I’m going to pretend that you are still asking about the religion thing.”  Danny had to take a minute.  “If I did marry you, and then we had children, I guess they would be half Jewish and half Catholic.”

“I don’t understand your math.”

“This is the answer that I am giving you.  Anyway, if we got married, would you want to have children?”

Finally, the ball was in Steve’s court.  After a moment he was happy with the conclusion he came to.  “I’m thinking I’m okay.  I would have Gracie and Charlie, and I think I’m good.  Plus, now we have the restaurant and that is going to be our baby.”

“This is true.” Danny closed his laptop.  “I guess we would have to go on some dates first and see if we were even sexually compatible.”

“Did we move onto the other question?”

“Well, yes.  If you were serious about the question.”

“I would be serious about the question if I thought you would be serious about the answer.”

“Did you not hear me say that there would be steps before I would give you the answer?”  Again using his hands for emphasis.

“But Danny, before we even try, we need to see if there is a spark.”

“A spark?”

“You know, a spark.”

“Yes, I know what a spark is.  You don’t think we already have a spark?”

“Yes, yes I do.  But we need to see if that is a spark, fireworks spark, or sparks we just love each other spark.”

Danny rubbed his chin.  “We do love each other.”

“Very much.  But is there a spark-spark?”

“How would we know about said spark if-” Danny’s words were muffled by Steve’s lips on his.  Steve’s Ninja speed didn’t take him by surprise, but the softness of his lips did.

Steve pulled away with a sparkle in his eyes.  “Sparks?”

Danny responded by pulling Steve into another kiss.  This one was longer.  “Fireworks.”

Steve’s smile was from ear to ear.  He jumped off the desk and reached out Danny's hand.  “I’m taking you to Rumfire.”

“Why?”

“Steps!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy29 and I have dedicated so much love to "A Day in the Life." I hope you will take the time to enjoy it as much as we do. She puts up chapters all the time. The series is the best writing experience I have ever had.
> 
> Also, "Sometimes Gracie Has PTSD" will always be my favorite solo piece I have ever written. Please read it.


End file.
